Falling Slowly
by Babywolf12
Summary: Song Fiction


**Falling slowly**

Kendall walked into apartment 2j after going on a walk cause of the fight him and Donna had. Kendall couldn't believe that him and Donna were fighting cause they had never had fought before cause they were such good friends and they may get annoyed at one another but they never yelled and fought with each other. Kendall hung up his jacket and started too walked to Donna's room to talk to her cause he didn't want to fight with her anymore. The fight still runs through his head.

_**Flashback**_

"_why can't you just leave me alone" Donna had yelled at Kendall. Kendall glared at her "because I care about you damn it now tell me what happened" Donna turned away from him "no I am not gonna tell you cause it now of your business" Kendall groaned in frustration "Donna you are my best friend and when I see you come back home with your cheek all red and swollen and somewhat bruised I am gonna make it my business cause you are my best friend and I care about you"._

_Donna turned around with tears running down her cheeks "I don't care so just stay out of my business and my life." Kendall watch her throw the necklace he got her for her birthday that said best friends forever at him and walk to her room slamming the door. Kendall went and picked up the necklace and grabbed his jacket putting the necklaces in his pants pocket and leaving the apartment._

_**End of flashback**_

Kendall got to Donna's bedroom door and opened it quietly and walked in and saw donna asleep he closed the door quietly and walked over to her laying next to her on the bed " Donna?" Kendall shakes her gently. Donna eyes flutter open "Kendall?" Kendall smiled alittle " yeah it's me" Donna sits up " what are you doing here?" Kendall sits up and moves closer to her and pulls the necklace out of his pocket placing it in here hands

"I want my best friend back"

Donna smiled " I'm sorry I yelled at you like that" Kendall put his arms around her " It's alright but you need to understand I care about you Donna so much that when I see your face all bruised up I'm gonna get all protective and ask what happen" Donna layed her head on his shoulder " I know and I should have told you what happen when you ask me when I would through the door" Kendall sighed and placed his hand over hers

"Donna what happen please tell me."

Donna closed her eyes as tears started to fall again " I went out on a date with Jett." Kendall froze and jealously took over some reason he didn't know why "okay what happen?" Donna took and deep breath " after the date he was walking me back here and we were down the hall and he had kissed him but I pulled away and told him that I just wanted to be friends and I had feelings for someone else" Kendall nodded and kissed the top of her head. Donna wiped her tears away "Then he got mad and told me that I was his and nobody else's."

Kendall pulled her closer to him. Donna started to calm down alittle bit but still felt like crying " I had pushed him away and told him to leave me alone and never talk to me or see me again then he slapped me across the face " Kendall lifted Donna back up and gently put his hand on the cheek that Jett and hit and stroked hit gently " I am so sorry this happen to you if would have been there or made plans with you this never would have happen" Donna smiled " It's not your fault Kendall neither of us knew was gonna happen" Kendall sighed " when did you become the smart one" Donna smiled " a long time ago but I never showed it till now "

Kendall laughed a little bit "so who is this someone you have feeling for ?" Donna froze " ummm…" Kendall smirk "what? Did you think I wanna gonna let my best friend get away with not telling me who she likes?" Donna sighed "No I didn't" Kendall smiled "okay so who is he ?" Donna took a deep breath and kissed Kendall.

Kendall eyes widen and he sat there frozen. Kendall unfroze when he felt Donna start to pull away but he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Donna gasped when Kendall pulled her back. Kendall took that opportunity and slipped his tongue in and Donna moaned lightly and straddled him. Kendall pulled her closer.

Donna pulled away breathing heavily. Kendall looked at her as he tries to steady his breathing. Donna starts to get off of Kendall's lap but Kendall stops her and pulls her closer to him again wrapping his arms around her waist. Donna places her hands on his shoulder.

Kendall smirks "so it's me that you have feelings for?" Donna looks down " ye..yes." Kendall lifts her head "well good because I have the feeling too" Donna smiles alittle " really ?" Kendall smiles "Yes baby I do" Donna smiles and kisses Kendall again. Kendall rolls them over so he is on top of her kissing her passionately and deeply.

Donna moves her hands down to his chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. Kendall smiled into the kiss and unbuttoned Donna's pants and pulled down the zipper. Donna pulled Kendall's shirt off and unbutton and unzipped his pants. Kendall pulled away and took off Donna's shirt. Kendall had taken off the rest of his and Donna's cloths off.

Kendall pulled the blankets half way over them and lined up at Donna's center and pushed into her slowly. Donna moaned lightly while arching her back. Kendall was all the way in "just tell me when to move" Donna looked at him "move" Kendall pulled out halfway and then thrusted back into her. Donna moaned a little bit louder. Kendall moved his head to her neck and kissed her neck. Donna moved her head to the side giving Kendall better access to her neck "faster" Kendall smirk and moved faster.

It was about 2 hours later that the others got home. Katie looked around "guys where is Kendall and Donna?" Carlos and Logan shrugged. James looked at Katie "I will go check Donna's room" Katie nodded. James walked over to Donna room and opened the door and his eyes widen. James walked out of the room and back to the others. Logan looked at him "did you find them?" James nodded. Logan rolled his eyes "well?" James looked at him

"Let's just say they put the song All I wanna do is make love to you to good use"

Carlos eyes widen " they had sex?" James nodded "yeah they are asleep right now. Kendall holding her and she is laying her head on his chest" Logan sighed " wow I didn't know they liked each other like that" Katie smirk " I did" The guys looked at her with shock

"And you didn't tell us!"

Katie shushed them "Do you want to wake Donna up" They shook their heads no. Katie smiled " good now yes I already knew they like each other like that but there is something you need to know" James was confused " what?" Katie sighed "Donna doesn't know but I saw what happen after her date with Jett" James looked at her "oh yeah the date was tonight"

Katie rolled her eyes " yes the date as tonight but this is what happen I had left my iPod here so I was coming back to get it but when I was turning to come down the hall I stop cause I say Jett kiss Donna."

The guys eyes widen " then Donna pulled away and told him that she had feelings for someone else and just wanted to be friends" The nodded at her. Katie took at deep breath" then Jett got mad at told her that she was his and nobody else's then Donna told him she never wanted to speak or seen him again and he then slapped her and then left her there on the ground." The guys face saddens. James sighed and looked at the hall " I can't believe jett would do that to her."

About 2 hours later Donna had woke up and looked up and saw Kendall sleeping still. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Kendall held her close to him " well hello to you too" Donna giggled. Kendall leaned downed and kissed her sweetly. Donna pulled away and layed her head back down on Kendall's chest.

Kendall ran his fingers through her hair "you okay babe ?" Donna smiled when Kendall called her that "Yeah I'm okay just tired and my cheek still kind of hurts" Kendall somewhat tensed up when Donna told him that. Donna looked up at him "babe calm down please." Kendall got up and put on his boxers. Donna sat up keeping the sheet wrapped around her chest

"Babe?"

Kendall looked at her "what?" Donna sighed "I know you wanna kill Jett but it's not worth it. He is not worth it." Kendall sighed and sat down next to her " I know but I just hate what he did to you baby." Donna placed her hand on his cheek " I know but right now let's not worry about that can we just worry about what gonna happen when the others see us"

Kendall smirked " they will probably question us then be happy for us" Donna laughed " yeah true but knowing Katie she swill just say it's about time" Kendall laughed " yeah true" Kendall pulled Donna towards him and kissed her deeply.


End file.
